With the development of modern information technology, there are more and more communication equipment rooms in use. Moreover, with the promulgation of policies for energy-saving and emission-reducing of the state, the operators, while developing their business, are trying to reduce the costs, especially the cost for electric power. The air conditioner of the equipment room consumes about half of the total amount of power consumed by the equipment room, and especially, the compressor in the traditional air conditioner system consumes most of the total amount of power consumed by the air conditioner. In this case, it becomes a research direction for air conditioner energy-saving to reduce the operating period of the compressor and thus reduce the electric power consumption.
Due to the great amount of heat emitted by the equipments in the communication equipment room, the air conditioner of the communication equipment room is required to refrigerate all year long. The shortcoming of the traditional air conditioner of equipment room is that the air conditioner is configured according to the outdoor environmental temperature in summer, whereas in winter, spring and autumn when the outdoor environmental temperature is relatively low, it is needed to simulate the operating condition of summer is needed in order to maintain the normal operation of the compressor system; and thus the compressor is required to be operated during the all-year-long operation of the air conditioner. The operating period of the compressor can be reduced if the cold energy outside may be directly released into the equipment room by use of an outdoor cold source, so that the power consumption is reduced.
Currently, there are two ways to perform indoor cooling by use of the outdoor cold source in the refrigerating industry.
The first way is the natural cooling by means of glycol.
An “economizing coil” whose refrigeration capacity is equivalent to an evaporator is added into the indoor unit. The glycol aqueous solution having relatively low temperature in the outdoor unit is pumped into the economizing coil by a water pump located in the indoor unit, and exchanges heat with the warm air in the equipment room, so as to achieve the refrigeration.
The shortcoming of this solution lies in that: a) its application is limited to water-cooling unit; b) due to the economizing coil, the duty of the indoor fan of the equipment room is increased, and thus the total power consumption of the indoor fan in a year is increased, which deteriorates the effect of energy-saving; and c) additional investment is relatively great.
The second way is to directly introduce outdoor fresh air.
The outdoor fresh air is directly introduced to the indoor air-return vent of the equipment room, and fed into the room via a filter screen.
The shortcoming of this solution lies in that: a) the relative humidity of the air fed into the equipment room cannot be controlled easily; b) if the temperature of the fed air is lower than the dew point temperature inside the equipment room, the equipment may has condensed dew thereon; c) although the filter screen is provided, the cleanliness inside the equipment room still cannot be ensured, which may affect the operation of the major equipments and increase the maintaining job of the filter screen; d) it is necessary to excavate the structure under maintenance, which damages the integrity of the building; and e) in a rainy or snowy day water may be fed into the equipment room directly.